


Total 180

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Beta Raven Reyes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Anya, Girl Penis Lexa, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Minor Finn Collins, Omega Clarke, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, True Mates, sorta slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clarke had a deep secret that no one, but her best friends, knew. She was a virgin. Saving herself for her mate, but her first heat nearly changed all of her morals, pushing her towards this new, beautiful alpha that she knew close to nothing about.---I'm really bad at summaries, basically Clarke is away at her first year of college where she also gets her first heat, meeting her true mate, Lexa.





	1. One

Clarke was destined to make her first impression as a college student, her best one. It was her first class of the semester and she wanted to dress to impress, due to the scorching hot weather outside she decided on a simple baby blue sun dress with white sandals. 

Her short blonde hair was in natural waves and she only bothered putting on some mascara and lip gloss to top off the look, making sure she looked good but not as if she was trying to hard. 

"Griffin, come on! We're going to be late to class and I hate a lunch date with Anya" her best friend, and roommate, Raven whined. 

Clarke let out a huff, adjusting her outfit and hair one more time before heading out of her apartment. Instead of dorming, Raven and Clarke's parents were nice enough to split an apartment with them. It was a small two bedroom, one bath but it suited them well. Clarke loved finally living on her own once and not living on her mother's leash. 

"Finally!" the latina exclaimed, causing Clarke to roll her eyes at her best friend. 

"Well Griffin, I have to hand it to you. You do look good, I guess being 5 minutes late to class will be a little worth it, at least for you." she said looking her over. 

Clarke just turned 18 before senior year ended and she'd hoped that she'd get her heat during the summer, in the safety of her home where she could wait it out, easily avoiding all surrounding alphas. Luckily for her best friend, she got hers the month after graduation and already had a partner to spend it with. They mated within the first two days of Raven's heat, the mark still fresh on her collar bone. Clarke couldn't help it, she was a bit jealous of her best friend, she'd found her mate so quick and easy. Raven and Anya had met a bit before graduation at a bar in town and instantly hit it off and they've been inseparable since. 

As they made their way towards class, they went their separate ways, Raven into chemistry and Clarke to Anatomy and Physiology. She glanced through the glass window on the door to see the professor already going over the syllabus. 

She took a deep breath, turned the door knob and stepped into the classroom, all eyes were immediately on her. The professor looked up from the board, curling her eyebrows in a stern look. 

"Nice of you to finally join us Miss Griffin. Here's your syllabus, please take a seat."

Clarke smiled apologetically, grabbed the syllabus and took her seat. She started following the syllabus and what Professor Indra was discussing, she seemed like a nice professor and Clarke could already tell she was going to like this class.

Suddenly, she felt eyes burning a hole into her back, curiously turning around to catch whoever it was in the act. Her eyes met the golden green eyes of the tall brunette sitting in the back of the classroom causing her cheeks to flush and snapped her eyes back down to the paper in front of her. Suddenly, out of nowhere a wave of nausea hit the blonde, causing to her almost double over in her seat. 

Her entire body ached, she felt as if her body was on fire from the inside out and she could barely breathe. Her heat had come, in the middle of class. Great. Just great. Clarke thought to herself. The class seemed to mostly contain humans but Clarke recognized a few faces from neighboring packs and she knew if she didn't get out soon she was in _deep_ **_deep_** trouble.

She tried to take her mind of it and focus on the professor and syllabus but she felt as if her body was on literal fire, she couldn't take it anymore. She glanced around and almost every alpha and beta in the room had their eyes on her, including the strikingly beautiful brunette from earlier. 

She quickly stood up, gathering her things as quick as possible before rushing out the classroom. She headed straight towards the bathroom, not knowing where else to go and took out her phone to shoot her best friend a text. 

_Meet me in the third floor bathroom, now._

\---

Lexa could smell the blonde's heat from miles away, it was strong and apparent. This omega was unmated and still intact. From how strong her scent was, Lexa immediately knew this was her first heat. 

She watched as the girl shot up in her seat, gathered her things and bolted out the door. Lexa soon excused herself and followed her right out, trailing behind her but not close enough for the blonde to notice. She watched her head into the bathroom and followed in closely after. 

The blonde's hands were gripping the sink tightly and she was obviously in distress. Lexa could see the white of her knuckles and she was drenched head to toe in sweat. When she heard Lexa come in, her eyes shot up and Lexa could see the look of fear in her eyes, she was terrified. Terrified that Lexa would take her by force, it was a rumor among Omegas that when they're in heat, an alpha could lose control and ruin an Omega.

Lexa had heard of some cases but it was something she'd never do. She was in complete control of herself and her mind, she released some calming pheromones hoping to calm the young Omega enough to get her to talk to her.

\---

Clarke felt a rush of calm blow over her and realized the alpha that had walked in, her mate, was releasing pheromones to calm her. 

"I won't hurt you Omega."

Her voice was faint, all Clarke could hear was the sound of her heart racing and the blood rushing through her veins. She had to get the hell out of here, she had no idea what this alpha what do to her. Clarke couldn't risk it.

As if the gods had answered her prayers, the bathroom door swung open and Raven was standing there, taking in the scene in front of her, Clarke a sweaty mess barely holding herself up and Lexa, keeping her distance but trying to calm her. 

"Lexa? What the hell are you doing here?"

Clarke knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "You know her?"

"She's Anya's cousin, I've met her at a few family gatherings. Lexa, would you mind giving Clarke and I some privacy?"

\---

Lexa shook her head "No."

Raven raised her eyebrows in shock. "Excuse me?"

"No Raven. I'm not leaving until I know she's somewhere safe."

"Why do you care?"

\---

It was Clarke's term to speak now. "I-I don't know what happened. One second I was locking eyes with her and then the next my heat was in full blast,  I don't know what happened."

Clarke could see the look of determination on Raven's face, her eyebrows were furrowed and she was obviously deep in thought. 

"Lexa, does your pack have any heat chambers around?"

Lexa nodded. "The pack house is right down the road."

"We need to get her in one now. Clarke, are you okay to walk?"

Clarke nodded, her body still aching but she knew she could at least make it to the car. They headed out and towards the pack house which was set deep into the woods. When they arrived, Lexa lifted Clarke into her arms and carried her inside, Raven riding their tail.

Anya was sitting on the couch and looked up. "Raven, what are you doing here-"

She cut herself off when she saw Clarke in Lexa's arms. "What's going on?"

Raven went over to her mate, whispering something into her ear, causing the older women's eyes to widen. 

"Uhh, ok. I'll go get Nyko. Lincoln, get her pack on the phone, ask for Abby Griffin."

Anya left and came back with an older man. As soon as he laid eyes on Lexa and Clarke dazing in and out of consciousness in her arms, he leaped into action. 

"Bring her up to the infirmary, I need to do a full work up."

\---

After her workup, Nyko pumped some drugs into her system to damper the symptoms of her heat to the point where Clarke was alert and responsive. Lexa still had her in her arms.

"I need to ask you some routine questions, would you like Lexa to step out?"

Clarke gave the tall brunette an apologetic look "Yes please."

"It's not a problem" Lexa planted a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right outside."

\---

After about 25 minutes, the door reopened and Nyko let Lexa back into the room. Clarke was unconscious on the cot and Lexa was very obviously confused. "What happened?"

"She asked to be sedated for the duration of her heat. First heats can be intense especially when it's brought on by a true mate. She's not ready to mate with you yet."

Lexa couldn't deny it, she was a little hurt. Most omegas when they reach their first heat have been preparing and are ready for it. They jump the bones of their partner as soon as possible and mate, but Niyko was right, this situation was different. This was a true mate heat, the poor omega wasn't prepared yet and from the look on her face in the bathroom, she was terrified. Lexa tried not to take it personally. 

"I understand, how long will she be under for?"

Nyko shrugged. "Maybe a week or so, I've already faxed all her professors a doctors note covering her. She's being moved into a heat chamber for her own protection, I'll have Lincoln stand guard-"

"No. I don't want anyone else standing guard but me."

Nyko nodded. "I understand, that's fine. But you will need a break and when you do, please let Lincoln or Anya take over for a bit."

Lexa nodded and Nyko walked off. This was going to be torture, but Lexa wanted her mate to be as comfortable as possible and she was willing to do anything to make that happen. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of clexa angst in this chapter, sorry guys. During the next chapter things will be better.

Clarke's blue eyes fluttered open, for a bit all she saw was white. Once her eyes started adjusting to light, she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a big room with off white walls, a small twin bed in the corner, a desk and nothing else. She sat up, holding her head, it was pounding and her ears were ringing but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt before. 

The door opened and in walked Nyko and Raven "I need a shower" Clarke grumbled. 

Raven chuckled at her friend.

"How are you feeling?" Nyko asked.

"Better than before, just a pounding headache" Clarke explained. 

"That's normal. It seems like you're mostly fine and I can let you go back to your apartment."

Clarke nodded "And Lexa?"

A smirk crossed Raven's face. "Miss Alpha has barely left watch since you've been out."

"How long have I been out?"

"A week and a half."

Clarke finally stood up. "Rae, can you give me a ride home?"

Raven shot her an empathetic look. "I have some things to take care of here with Anya, buuuuut Lexa is free to drive you home."

Clarke grumbled. "Are you seriously complaining about being mated with _Alpha_ Lexa Woods? Star athlete of Polis University women's soccer team? Seriously Clarke her body-"

"I'm going to get going." Nyko cut her off. "Nice meeting you Clarke, I hope to see you again soon."

Clarke shot her friend a glare, earning an innocent smile back. 

"Come on Clarke, give her a shot. I've talked to her plenty of times and she's not a bad person."

"Raven I've been here for less than a week and I've already heard about her reputation. She's a player-"

"Who now has a mate who she's dedicated too. Come on Clarke, she hasn't left your side."

Clarke sighed giving in "Fine, but if I end up hurt, you better be there to pick up the pieces."

Raven wrapped an arm Clarke's shoulder giving her a half hug. "Always. Here" she handed her a bag of clothes.

"Change and then go, she's outside the room waiting for you."

Raven walked out, closing the door behind her and Clarke quickly changed in the sweatshirt and leggings. The scent attached to the hoodie was extremely strong and Clarke recognized it immediately. It was Lexa's hoodie. It was from the school's merchandise shop. It smelt like musk and woods, it relaxed Clarke's nerves a bit.

She walked out there door and sitting in the chair outside the door was Lexa. When Clarke walked out, Lexa looked up, a smile crossing her face. "Hey."

"Hey" Clarke said, giving her a half smile. 

Lexa stood up, grabbing her things. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be."

The car ride back to their house seemed like hours but was only 20 minutes. "Can I ask you a question?" Lexa asked, glancing over at Clarke in the passenger seat quickly. 

"I'm probably going to regret saying this, but sure."

"Why did you ask to be sedated? Most omegas either find a beta to pass off their heat or mate with their lovers they already had. You had a true mate, why sedate yourself?"

Clarke was dreading this topic, she knew Lexa would ask but didn't expect it to be asked so soon "It's not important."

"Important enough to you to be sedated during your heat."

Clarke sighed. "When the time is right, I'll tell you. Until then, I ask that you don't pressure me to explain."

\---

Lexa gave in, not wanting to make Clarke uncomfortable. "Can I ask one more thing? I promise its not as intruding as my first question."

Clarke nodded. "What's your opinion on this whole true mates thing?"

\---

"You want the truth or a lie?"

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows curiously. "Which is better?"

"Probably the lie."

"I'll take the truth"

Clarke's eyebrows raised in shock at her response and Lexa noticed. "Go big or go home, I prefer honesty over anything."

"I've waited 18 years to find my mate, and I hoped, deep down inside, that I would have a choice. I choose my mate. I meet a guy or girl, fall in love and then mate with them on my own terms. I never dreamed to end up with someone I know little to nothing about besides the fact that you're a player. No offense of course, you seem like a nice girl and you're very beautiful but I don't want to end up hurt. Hurt from a mate is the worst thing you can ever experience and I refuse to go through that."

As she finished her statement, they pulled up to Clarke and Raven's apartment. She went to open the door but Lexa grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Look. I get that you didn't want or choose this but Clarke, you're my mate. If you want, I promise I'll never bother you no matter how much it kills me. You don't understand the true mate bond, I've been through it and losing your soulmate Clarke, it isn't easy. Going a few hours without them, you cannot breathe. You won't survive if you separate yourself from me."

"But-" Clarke tried to interject but Lexa cut her off. 

"All I'm asking is for a chance Clarke. One chance. If I ruin it I promise I will be out of your life forever, but all I'm asking for is one chance. Please." she begged.

"One chance."

Clarke's heart skipped a beat at the smile that crossed Lexa's face. No matter how much she tried to dislike the girl, their bond made the hardest thing she's ever had to do. 


	3. Three

Clarke spent the entire night tossing and turning, her body was overheating and she couldn't take her mind off the whole true mates concept and most of all, Lexa. How could she have had a mate before? Most importantly a true mate? Everyone who gains a true mate only has one true mate, so it didn't make any sense to the naive blonde. 

Finally, she gave in, reaching for her phone and calling her mother. "Clarke? What are you doing calling me at 1am? What's wrong."

Clarke rolled her eyes at her mother's speculations. "Mom I'm fine, well mostly. Just can't keep my mind off things."

"What is it?"

Clarke sighed. "I know Nyko contacted you about my heat, did he say what brought it on?"

"No, just that you wanted to be sedated until it passed over, why?"

"I mated with someone, not physically. A true mate connection. Her name is Lexa, she's the alpha of the pack over here."

"Oh I'm sorry hunny, I know you always wanted to choose your mate."

Clarke smiled, no matter how overbearing her mom could get, she was the one person who knew Clarke best. 

"Is that what you're worried about honey? I can have you transfered to the University over here if you want to get away from her."

Clarke shook her head then remembered her mom couldn't see her. "No, I just need to talk. Mom, she had a true mate before. Some girl that I think died. She didn't specify but I think that was the case, or at least hope it was. How is it possible she got another true mate?"

The other line was silent for a few minutes before Abby spoke up again. "I'm not sure Clarke, that's something that has never happened before. After a true mate dies, the other half goes into a deep depression and usually dies. I've never heard of a case of someone having two true mates. Maybe she got a second chance."

"But why me?"

"I'm not sure, but give her a chance Clarke. I know how against the idea you are but she's your true mate and staying away from her will be harder than keeping her close, trust me."

Clarke sighed. "Ok. Thank you mom, love you."

"I love you too Clarke. Now get some rest, you have classes tomorrow."

\---

Clarke was rudely awoken by her alarm blaring in her ear, causing her to grown and turn it off. 

She sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the bright sun shining in through her balcony doors. She checked the time, it was 9:45 am. Class didn't start until 11. She headed out her room and down the wooden staircase that led straight into the kitchen. Clarke was still in her pajamas that consisted of her mother's old college t-shirt and a pair of underwear, she didn't really care if Raven saw her in this position, she'd seen worse before. 

She went on Pandora on her phone, shuffling her playlist started making her and Raven some breakfast, just some scrambled eggs and toast. She danced around the kitchen singing along to the lyrics as she cooked, feeling more relaxed than usual, something the young blonde wasn't used to.

She was having a good time until someone cleared their throat, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin and drop the hot pan she was holding. She jumped around to see a fairly flustered Lexa standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

"Jesus Christ Lexa. How did you get in?"

Lexa quickly covered her eyes out of respect for the girl.

"Raven spent the night at mine and Anya's and I asked if I could catch a ride with her back here to see you before class" she explained. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect to see you indecent."

Clarke sighed, moving the pan off the flame once the eggs were done. 

"I'm going to head upstairs to change" Clarke explained, turning on the coffee pot. "Help yourself to some food and coffee if you're hungry and I'll be back down in a bit."

Clarke headed back up the stairs, straight towards Raven's room and banged on the door. A half naked Raven opened the door, smirking. "Can I help you?"

"You couldn't have sent me a warning text that you were bringing her along? She walked in on me dancing around the kitchen in this." she snarled, gesturing towards herself. 

"First off, I did text you. If you'd actually check your phone like a normal human being, you'd see that. Second, you look hot Griffin. Suck it up and change if there's such an issue. I have to finish getting ready than head to class. If you want Lexa out, you'll have to kick her out yourself."

And with that she closed the door in her face. Clarke huffed, heading into her room. She changed into a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a simple vneck. Her short blonde hair was a frizzy mess so she quickly made them into two french braids. Once she was satisfied with her look, she headed back downstairs. 

Lexa was sitting at the table drinking coffee and on her phone. Clarke made herself a plate and a cup of coffee before sitting down across from her. 

"You're not going to let this go are you?" she asked.

The older brunette quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're trying to tell me it's been easy to stay away from me?"

Clarke huffed in surrender. "No, not at all. I was up until 1 am last night and even called my mother for comfort."

"You could've gotten my number from Raven and texted me." Lexa said simply.

"Once Raven is out, there's no waking her up _and_ I still barely know you."

Clarke got up, placing her empty plate and coffee mug in the sink. 

"How about we do something to change that then? I could take you out and we could get to know each other."

"As in a date? I don't think so. But let me meet you halfway, how about a group hangout? Me, you, Anya, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln" Clarke suggested. "We could have a movie night."

A smile appeared on Lexa's face. "You're extremely stubborn do you realize that?"

Clarke smiled back innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She checked her watch, it was already 10:45. "How does this Friday sound?"

"Friday sounds great. We can all meet her at 9."

"Great, I'll bring the alcohol, you bring snacks" Clarke gathered the things she needed for her class. "I have to head to class, see you then Lexa." 

\---

Friday came around much faster than expected. Clarke had made a run to the liquor store and when she got back to her apartment two unfamiliar cars were parked in her driveway including a motorcycle. She could hear their booming voices from outside the door. 

She took a deep breath, turned the door handle and headed inside. 

"Booze is here!" Raven exclaimed, jumping up and rushing over to Clarke to snatch the tequila out her hand and start making drinks.

"I also got beer, as requested. Who wants some?"

Lincoln, Anya and Lexa all held their hands up. 

"I have Shocktop and Budlight. Pick your poison."

Anya and Lincoln went simple, they choose a Budlight while Lexa chose a Shocktop. 

"Classy taste in beer" Clarke complimented, earning a smile from the girl. 

Clarke grabbed herself a beer before taking a seat between Anya and Lexa.

"Screw a movie, lets play a game" Octavia spoke up, earning a chorus of cheers from the rest.

"What game are you thinking O?" Raven asked, wiggling her eyebrows at her Raven haired friend. 

"Truth or dare!"

"What are we, 11?" Anya scuffed.

"No, let's play" Clarke finally spoke up, making her two friends smirk.

"Truth or dare it is, who's going first?" Lincoln asked.

"I will! Clarke, Truth or dare?" Octavia asked, sending a smirk the blonde's way.

"Truth."

Octavia looked as if she was in her thoughts for a second before she came up with something. 

"On a scale of 1-10, how terrible was Finn in bed? 1 being the worst and 10 being the best."

Clarke didn't know how to answer this, her and Finn had never been intimate and because of that, he slept with Raven while they were still together. Clarke didn't blame her best friend because at the time they didn't know each other and no one knew about her and Finn's relationship.

Raven shot her friend a sympathetic look. 

"Umm, terrible. Absolutely terrible." she responded, not really knowing what else to say about it.

Octavia gave her a look of suspicion. "What made him so bad?"

"I already answered my truth question" Clarke said, winking. 

"Raven, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Clarke smirked. "Bold choice Reyes, I dare you to streak down the street and jump into our neighbors pool."

Raven's face went from cocky to nervous but then back to cocky.

She stood up, heading out the door and pulling her shirt over her head. Everyone followed her outside and watched in amusement as she dove into the neighbors pool butt naked, setting off their porch lights and barking dogs. Raven quickly climbed out of the pool, rushing back towards the house before their neighbors had a chance to get out of bed and catch her.

Anya was waiting and wrapped a towel around her shivering mate. They headed back into the house and Raven came back from her room fully clothed and ready to continue playing.

"Ok, one more. Clarke, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Prude" Octavia mumbled, earning a teasing glare from the blonde. 

"What made you decide to be sedated during your first heat?"

Raven pinched Anya's arm hard to get her to back off but Anya didn't even flinch.

"Ok dare" Clarke tried to change her option.

"I dare you to answer the question."

Clarke looked around her, everyone was waiting for her to answer, instead she just stood up. "I'm done with this game" and walked out. 

\---

Everyone left in shock and Lexa shot her cousin a glare. "Too far Anya."

She stood up, following Clarke out the back door of the house. She was leaning against the ledge of the porch, chugging down the last bits of tequila in her bottle. 

"You okay?"

The younger blonde scuffed. "I wish everyone would just leave it alone, so what I got sedated for my first heat? It was excruciating" she grumbled. 

Lexa chuckled.

"Is this funny to you?"

Lexa shook her head. "Not the situation, just you. I don't understand. Why not take advantage of having a true mate and fuck their brains out?"

Clarke sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you"

Lexa was now fully alert, waiting for the explanation.

"I'm a virgin. I've never slept with anyone before. I want my first time to be at my own will. I want my head to be clear and I want to do it without heat clouding my brain." Clarke explained. 

Lexa let her words sink in.

"I...I know alpha's like to knot during heat, especially when they're in rut and have close to no control and I-" Clarke choked. "I was just scared it would hurt, I couldn't take that for my first time-"

"You don't need to explain anymore, I understand completely." Lexa stepped closer to Clarke, taking her face into her hands. 

"I would never ever hurt you. 99.9% of the time I'm in rut I'm in complete control. I would never rush you into anything" she explained.

"We can take things slow, and whenever you're ready, we can do it. You have another three weeks until your second heat and if you really want to, I'll have Nyko sedate you again."

\---

Clarke didn't know whether it was the heat of the moment or her high blood alcohol count, but her eyes traveled down from the beautiful emerald green of Lexa's eyes to her full, kissable lips. Lexa noticed, snaking her hand around the back of Clarke's neck. "Is this okay?"

Clarke nodded, placing her hand on Lexa's wrists before leaning in and catching her lips in a short, but sweet kiss. No matter how corny it sounded, she felt sparks, no fireworks going off between them as they kissed. She pulled away, biting her bottom lip to hold back the big smile threatening to cross her face. 

"I... should head to bed it's getting late. I really don't want you driving since you'll be drinking. You're welcome to stay on the couch, there are blankets and pillows in the closet of the living room."

Lexa nodded.

Clarke smiled her way one last time before heading to her room to sleep off the alcohol she just consumed. 


	4. Four

"Raven is all this really necessary?" Clarke whined as her best friend worked on curling her hair.

"Oh hush up and relax, I'm almost done."

There was a huge party on campus tonight and Raven got an invite from some kid named Jasper in her class. Raven had also convinced Clarke to go because Anya was going and apparently Lexa would be there too. Clarke was hesitant but she needed a night off and she did want to experience her first college party. 

"Done."

Raven stepped back and Clarke took a final look at herself in the mirror. Raven had her in a bodycon black dress with a light wash jean jacket over it and a hair of simple black pumps. It was as simple as Raven would allow, Clarke wanted to go in a t-shirt in jeans but Raven wasn't having it. 

"Did you shave?"

Clarke raised her eyebrows at her friend. "What exactly do you expect to happen tonight?"

"Nothing, but it's  _ always _ better to be prepared."

She grabbed her keys and phone. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be."

They headed out their house and started walking. The party was only right down the street and she could hear the music as soon as they stepped out of the house. We headed into the back, where most the party was. People were scattered everywhere, some in the pool, some on the edge of it and more people surrounding the pool talking and drinking. The last thing Clarke's eyes landed on was the bar. 

"Want something to drink?" she asked her friend. 

"Yeah, I see Anya and Lexa over there, let's go."

They approached the bar and Clarke couldn't hear anything about the loud music. She got close to the bar and looked over the options. There was an older blonde women standing behind the bar who noticed her and approached. When she got closer, her scent reached her nose. She was a beta.

"What can I get you?"

"The strongest drink you can make."

Raven raised an eyebrow at her friend but didn't object. 

"I'll take the same and also two beers."

The women got their drinks and also slid something into Clarke's jacket pocket. 

"What's this?" Clarke asked, grabbing it.

The women winked at her then walked away, not giving an explanation. She opened and it written inside was the girl's name and cellphone number.

"What's that?" Raven asked, noticing her friend holding a piece of paper.

"The bartender just gave me her number." she shrugged, shoving it back into her pocket and following Raven over to Anya and Lexa.

\---

When Lexa spotted Raven at the bar, she scanned over the crowd looking for Clarke too until her eyes finally landed on her. She took in the scene in front of her, Clarke was dressed in a tight black dress with a jean jacket hanging off her shoulder and seemed to be chatting with the bartender before getting slipped a piece of paper by her. Clarke looked incredible, the dress hugged her curved perfectly but Lexa knew it definitely wasn't something she picked out. Raven probably did. 

Lexa recognized the bartender almost immediately, it was a beta in her pack, Niylah. She seemed to be infatuated with the younger blonde and Lexa wanted to see what was on the note she just gave Clarke.

They finally made their way over, Raven handing Lexa and Anya a beer. 

\---

Clarke took in Lexa before her, she was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a light grey v-neck and a dark green leather jacket. Clarke didn't necessarily trust the girl and wasn't very fond of the idea of her but she had to admit. Lexa looked amazing. 

She finally met her eyes, smiling at her as her and Raven got closer. 

"Raven" she nodded at her. "And Clarke" 

Lexa leaned over, bringing her lips to Clarke's ear and whispered "You look absolutely beautiful."

Clarke felt her cheeks heat up "Thank you."

Clarke finished the last of her drink, not really feeling it sink in yet. 

Raven approached her. "Hey, I'm going to go dance with Anya, is that okay?"

Clarke nodded. "Go, have fun."

Raven thanked her before following Anya into the crowd of dancers. 

"Want to dance?" Lexa asked, approaching her from behind.

Clarke shook her head. "I don't dance."

Lexa then took her hand. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Clarke gave in, letting Lexa drag her into the crowd of dancers and started dancing. At first they were facing each other but once her drink started to hit her, Clarke turned, pressing her back again Lexa, moving her hips to the music and getting dangerously close to her. 

Lexa's hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer and Clarke was having too much fun to object. 

Clarke turned back around, placing her hands on Lexa's biceps, as she leaned back, swinging her head to the music and moving her arms up to Lexa's neck, wrapping them around and pulling her closer. 

She felt Lexa's breath hitch, her pelvis brushed up against something hard and that knocked Clarke out the trance she was currently in. She stepped back from Lexa and when she met her eyes, she saw her pupils were dilated and she could barely see the green of the alpha's eyes anymore. 

"You okay?" Lexa asked, concerned at Clarke suddenly stopping.

"Yeah, it's just really hard not to-"

"Trust me, I know" Lexa cut her off. 

Clarke was thankful for Lexa's understanding. They walked off the dance floor and to a more quiet part of the party. 

"I wonder where Raven and Anya disappeared to."

Lexa smirked at her statement. "My guess, either in the bathroom or back at your place."

Clarke chuckled at Lexa's insinuation. 

"God you have no idea how many times I've walked in on those too."

"You think that's bad? I live with her and I'm her cousin."

Clarke cringed. 

"That can't be fun."

"Not at all."

They drifted into a silence, it wasn't awkward in any way, Clarke felt comfortable. It had to be their true mate connection.

"I'm going to grab another beer, do you want anything?"

"I'll take a beer too."

Lexa nodded, walking back into the party and towards the bar. Clarke spotted Octavia in the crowd and she made her way over to her.

"Hey! Where's Raven?"

"Somewhere jumping Anya's bones, the usual."

Octavia laughed in response. "So who are you with right now?"

"Lexa"

Octavia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her friend, causing her to roll her eyes. "We're just hanging out."

"Come on Clarke, admit it. You're into her. That's something completely normal she's your true mate and it's just going to intensify more as time goes on."

"I know, but before things get too serious I still want to get to know her."

"Well you have the entire night, a drunk tongue is an honest one, now go!"

Octavia gave her a little shove back towards Lexa and Clarke gave in, going. 

\---

Clarke sat in bed, once again, not being able to sleep. She'd been tossing and turning for the past hour and couldn't seem to get so sleep. She finally caved, sitting up in her bed and grabbing her phone. She headed into her topics, hitting a contact and pressed call.

The phone rung for about 5 seconds before someone picked up. "Clarke? Is everything okay?"

She sighed. "No, I can't sleep."

"What do you need?"

"I don't know."

The phone call ended, catching she sleepy blonde off guard. Maybe she didn't care as much as Clarke thought. 

She got up out of bed, heading downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack. Settling on one of Raven's many protein bars, she headed to the living room and opened up Netflix while taking a seat on the couch. Before she could start looking for something to watch, there was a knock on her front door.

The confused blonde stood up, shuffling into the kitchen to grab a knife then moving to open the door. Who the hell could be knocking at this hour? Raven was spending the night at Anya's and Clarke had the entire house to herself. She opened the door, ready to attack but quickly dropped the knife when she saw it was Lexa standing in the doorway. 

"Jesus Christ Lex, you scared the living shit out of me."

Lexa gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry, I probably should've sent you a warning text or something, but I brought food." she said, holding up the bag full of fast food. 

"I hope you like cheeseburgers."

Clarke's heart gushed at the gesture, how could this girl ever be considered a player? It's been two weeks since they met and realized their connection and Clarke's view on the girl had done a complete 180. She wasn't like everyone else had made her out to be, she was sweet, caring, and Clarke was starting to open up to the idea of them being together. 

"What's on your mind?" Lexa asked, popping a fry into her mouth. "I can see your mind wandering."

And over everything else, she could read Clarke like a book. Unlike anyone else, even Raven. "Nothing important. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Can you tell me about her? Your first mate?" 

Lexa stopped chewing and Clarke could tell she was deep in thought and prayed she didn't ask the wrong question at the wrong time. 

"You don't have to answer, I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"Her name was Costia. We'd known each other since we were kids, fell in love sophomore year of high school. We officially mated once she went into heat and it kickstarted my rut, our connection was extremely strong and losing her was the worst pain I ever experienced. From our connection I assumed we were true mates." she explained. 

"But I'm not sure now." she continued. "There's no way to confirm a true mate bond but from the way we felt for each other, so we assumed that's what it was. I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with her and that all came crashing down two years ago."

"A rival pack attacked ours, they crossed onto our land and killed seven of our pack members. Costia was one of the casualties. She was apart of the pack guard and was on watch."

Clarke could read Lexa like an open book, all her emotions were written clear across her face and Clarke could see the true pain in her eyes. 

"I loved her. Losing her was my worst nightmare and I didn't think I'd ever be able to love anyone again. But I didn't feel what was expected with a true mate bond. I went into a depression but not what was described. I just wanted to forget her."

"Lex, I'm so sorry." Clarke took one of her hands into hers, giving it a small squeeze.

"That's when I lost it, and that is why I'm seen as a player on campus, and in my entire pack. I slept around to get her off my mind"

"Did it work?" Clarke asked, Lexa shaking her head in response. 

"No. The only time I've forgotten about her was the day I laid eyes on you in class. My whole world stopped, and I knew then, I needed you."

Lexa was finished and Clarke didn't know what to say. She was still holding onto Lexa's hand, rubbing circles with her thumb on that back of her hand as a way to calm her. 

"I understand this isn't something you wanted Clarke, but this is something that is meant to be. I know how cheesy that sounds but its true, I can't live without you. I _need_ you. I need you to be willing to try this with me. Please."

Clarke couldn't deny Lexa any longer and she sure as hell couldn't deny how she felt about the girl so she just took Lexa by the back of her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. Lexa was obviously caught off guard at first but sunk into it, pulling Clarke onto her lap so she was cradling her. 

Clarke's body was on fire and her wolf was begging her to let Lexa take her, right here on the couch. Lexa's hands moved slowly up her thighs as their kiss intensified. C

Clarke's hands moved from the back of her neck to her hair, tangling her fingers in it as Lexa let out a eager growl against her lips. Clarke knew she had to stop before they went too far, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

\---

As their makeout session went on, Clarke's core kept brushing against Lexa's groin, causing a pleasurable sensation to move up her body. The only thing seperating the two were two very thing pieces of fabric, Clarke was in her university hoodie, underwear and nothing else. She could tell Clarke didn't want to stop, she pulled away from the kiss to leave a trail of kisses down the women's neck, gently sucking on the part where her neck met her shoulder, causing the most beautiful sound to leave the blonde's mouth above her.

Finally, she built up the will power and pulled away from Clarke, earning a growl of disapproval from the blonde. She looked up and met the ocean blue eyes of her mate. Her pupils were blown and Clarke could tell her mind was clouded from the pleasure of what just happened. 

Controlling yourself with anyone is easy, but with your mate, it takes everything within you to pull away and stop before things got too far. Lexa could feel her wolf whimpering in disapproval, wanting to release the pressure building up in her jeans and pleasure her mate.

\---

"Why'd you stop?" Clarke asked.

Clarke felt rejected, and you could read it clearly across her face. She slid off the alpha's lap, adjusting her clothes and herself.

\---

Lexa could read the hurt clear across the blonde's face and quickly spat out her explanation. 

"We've only known each other for two weeks, I know you'd want to wait. You're caught up in the moment."

The blonde pouted. "My mind was perfectly clear-"

"Your mind being clouded with the true mate bond is the same as it being clouded with heat. I knew if we took things any further you'd regret it."

Lexa leaned over, pressing a soft kiss on the top of her mate's forehead. "I want to take you out on a formal date before things get too far, you deserve to have things done correctly Clarke."

\---

Clarke nodded, accepting her point. She leaned back into Lexa, getting comfortable. Lexa took her arm, wrapping it around the blonde's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Is this okay?" she nodded.

All nerves left Clarke's body as she snuggled in with the older brunette. She was doing the exact opposite of what she expected. She was falling for her mate. 


	5. The Date Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to torture ya'll but I wanted to give you an update!!!! But the date will be split into two chapters (;

 

Clarke was in the middle of getting ready. She had just gotten out the shower and was preparing for her and Lexa's date and Raven, as always, was creating her whole look. 

She had blowdried her short blonde hair, curling it and had a dress already purchased for her. Clarke didn't know how she did it, but she was always ahead of her. Anya must've told her about Lexa's plans to make sure she was dressed presentable. 

Raven finally finished up the last touches of her hair and makeup and went to take her dress out of the garment bag. Clarke finally laid eyes on the beautiful [gown](https://www.bergdorfgoodman.com/p/naeem-khan-strapless-sweetheart-neck-gown-prod146560113?parentId=cat285305&icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat285305%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D60%2526Ns%253DMAX_PROMO_PRICE%257C1%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod146560113&cmCat=product) that Raven had picked out for her.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful and it looks expensive. How the hell did you afford this?"

A sly smirk crossed her best friend's face. "I didn't pick it out, Lexa did."

Clarke looked over the dress once again, it was beautiful and obviously designer. She wondered how the girl could afford it while attending college but then again, she was _the_ Alpha. 

"Did she say where we were going?"

Raven shook her head. "It's supposed to be a surprise, Anya and I are coming too."

She took out her [dress](https://www.bergdorfgoodman.com/p/monique-lhuillier-embroidered-tulle-v-neck-mermaid-gown-prod143240149?parentId=cat285305&icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat285305%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D90%2526Ns%253DMAX_PROMO_PRICE%257C1%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod143240149&cmCat=product), another designer gown. 

"Jesus, they must be loaded." Clarke said as she slid on her dress. "And where are we going that we need to wear these gowns? I haven't worn anything close to this since prom and that was off the rack."

Clarke huffed, taking a final look at herself in the mirror. The way the dress hugged her curves, it suited her perfectly. As if it were made just for her. She had to hand it to the alpha, she had amazing taste. The dress was a piece of art. 

Raven yanked out of her thoughts when she placed her hands on her shoulders and her chin next to her head. "Ready to go blondie?"

Clarke nodded, grabbing her cell phone, purse and keys. As they headed down the stairs, they heard a honk coming from outside and when they opened the door, a shiny white limo was sitting in front of their house.

Clarke's jaw nearly dropped. "Holy shit they know how to do dates."

"Tell me about it."

Clarke smiled at her friend before walking towards the limo, the driver was holding the door open and the two friends slid in, taking a seat. 

\---

Lexa was waiting nervously in the car, wondering if this was all too much for the small town blonde. The alpha was used to the extravagance, she was born and raised in Polis and her parents were the most wealthy family in the city. She wanted to impress her mate.

"Relax, she'll love it." her cousin reassured her.

Finally, the limo door opened and in came Raven, then Clarke. Lexa drank in her appearance, the dress was flattering on her curves and she looked just as amazing in it as she'd imagined. 

Clarke looked up, meeting her eyes and even under all the makeup Raven had put on her, she could see the redness on her cheeks. It took 10 minutes to arrive at their destination. 

The limo halted to a stop and and driver opened the door in the passenger side. Lexa and Anya were the first ones to step out, once Anya and her mate were out, Clarke appeared and Lexa held her hand out for her.

\---

Clarke smiled, taking her mate's hand and stepping out. Lexa leaned into her, her lips brushing up against her ear.

"You look beautiful."

Clarke's cheeks flush but all of that disappeared when she realized where she was. They were at the most prestige art gallery in Polis. They had a three year waiting list to even visit and displayed some of the best art in the country along with amateur art too. They were completely non-profit and Clarke had wanted to experience it since she first got into Polis University.

Raven must've told Lexa about it. There was a line a block long to get in but Lexa walked right up to the security guard, showing him her ID.

"As Ms.Woods. Welcome"

He stepped aside, letting the four women into the gallery. Clarke drank the place in, it was absolutely beautiful, bright white walls with golden pillars and paintings and sculptures scattered around the rooms and walls. 

When they stepped inside, Raven and Anya split ways with Clarke and Lexa and they started viewing the artwork.

\---

Lexa watched closely at how Clarke scanned over every art piece in depth "It's beautiful."

"I could say the same about you."

A light flush covered her mate's face, causing Lexa to chuckle and slide her hands around her waste.

"How did you know I had a thing for art?"

"I'm psychic." Lexa joked, causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"Ok fine, Raven told me."

Clarke moved forward, causing Lexa to follow closely behind her. "From preschool to junior year I wanted to be an artist, I wanted my art displayed everywhere in every big museum in every big city."

"What happened?"

She sighed "My mom happened. She told me being an artist wasn't a stable career and I needed to think about my future, so I decided on med school to make her happy."

"What about your happiness?"

Clarke smiled, turning to face her mate and sliding her arms around her neck. " _You_ are my happiness."

The comment made Lexa's heart flutter as she leaned in, pulling Clarke into a kiss which was rudely interrupted by an attendee clearing their throat. The older woman shot them a dirty look before walking away.

"I hope one day you show me your art" Lexa whispered into her ear. 

"Mm maybe in a million years."

\---

After a long night and a nice group dinner, they headed home. Raven was spending the night at Anya's and Clarke knew exactly why, she still expected something to happen between the blonde and her mate. They reached the front door of her house Lexa stopped, not wanting to overstep.

Lexa took Clarke's face into her hands and kissed her for the 10th time tonight. But unlike their other kisses, this one was hard and intense. It sent a message, a message of want and need. Clarke pulled her mate closer, deepening the kiss but before things could get too far, once again, Lexa pulled away.

They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Clarke finally spoke up. "Do you want to come inside?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen? Do you think Lexa will go inside and seal the deal with Clarke or hold back for Clarke's sake? Wait on the next update to find out (;


	6. The Date Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before we start this chapter I just wanted to say, this isn't my first time writing smut but it is my first time writing A/B/O or G!P smut, so if this chapter is shitty I apologize ahead of time. (x

_**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER** _

_After a long night and a nice group dinner, they headed home. Raven was spending the night at Anya's and Clarke knew exactly why, she still expected something to happen between the blonde and her mate. They reached the front door of her house Lexa stopped, not wanting to overstep._

_Lexa took Clarke's face into her hands and kissed her for the 10th time tonight. But unlike their other kisses, this one was hard and intense. It sent a message, a message of want and need. Clarke pulled her mate closer, deepening the kiss but before things could get too far, once again, Lexa pulled away._

_They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Clarke finally spoke up. "Do you want to come inside?"_

\---

Lexa quirked an eyebrow at her mate, unsure what type of message she was sending. "Are you sure?"

Clarke reached over, grabbing Lexa by the collar of her shirt and pulling her into an even more intense kiss while opening the door and pulling her inside the house. 

"Does that answer your question?" she asked against her lips. 

Lexa quickly nodded, kissing her again before she left a trail of kisses down her neck as her hands moved to the back of her dress. She pulled away, meeting the crystal blue eyes she loved to ask again. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait longer-" 

Clarke groaned, appreciating her consideration but she needed her. "Lexa" she whined, pulling her closer and moving her hands to the zipper of her dress. " _Beja_."

Hearing Clarke speak in Lexa's native tongue earned a deep groan from Lexa and she quickly moved to unzip her dress. 

\---

Once Clarke's dress fell to the ground, Lexa hands moved down her body, reaching the back of her thighs as she lifted her up.

Clarke jumped up, wrapping her legs around her mate's waist before pulling her into yet another kiss.

\---

Lexa started moving, looking for a place to set Clarke down but settling on bringing her to her room.

Her mind was clouded with the idea of finally claiming her mate, knotting her and making her hers but she still wanted Clarke to be comfortable. 

Lexa had never been with a virgin before and wasn't sure how much her young, inexperienced mate could handle. Lexa was already hard and as they moved, Clarke kept on brushing against her shaft. 

Two thin pieces of cloth separated them and Lexa wanted them off already.

\---

They finally reached Clarke's room and Lexa set her down, leaning on top of her as she moved her hands to Clarke's bra clasp, stopping to ask for permission.

She earned a frantic nod from her mate and two seconds later the piece of clothing was gone. Clarke watched as her eyes moved from hers, down to her chest and started to feel a bit insecure. 

All doubt immediately left her mind as soon as Lexa took one of her nipples into her mouth and moved her hand to the other one, teasing it. 

Clarke let out an embarrassingly loud moan but caught her bottom lip to quiet down a bit. She was embarrassed about how new to all this she was, she could tell Lexa was experienced. 

Lexa pulled away, earning a whine from Clarke as she met her eyes again.

"Don't hold back."

Clarke nodded and Lexa met her lips again, kissing her differently than she did before, her tongue grazed the blonde's bottom lip asking for permission but that was deemed useless when her thumb moved over the wet patch of Clarke's underwear, causing her to gasp. Lexa took the opportunity and looped her finger's into the lacy pair of underwear.

"Last chance" she whispered, looking up to her mate.

Clarke nodded then immediately heard a tear. "I hope you didn't like those" she mumbled against her breast.

They were Clarke's favorite pair of underwear but in the moment, she couldn't care less. She needed Lexa inside her. 

She left her thumb move between her folds, finding the little bud and teasing it gently.

Clarke writhed underneath her, mewling and moaning as Lexa moved down her body, leaving a train of kisses to the top of her mound. 

"Lexa please-" 

Before she could finish her sentence, Lexa ran her tongue flat against her clit, causing her hips to jolt up and her hands move down to her hair. 

Pleasure raked through Clarke's body as Lexa moved her tongue along her clit, pressing a bit harder. 

Clarke clenched against nothing, needing and begging to be filled.

"L-Lexa- inside... me..." She couldn't even form full sentences at this point.

\---

Following her mate's demands, she slid a finger inside her. The blonde hissed above her and Lexa went to work on her clit, trying to ease the pain of the intrusion. 

Clarke relaxed under her touch and she started pumping her fingers while circling around her clit with her tongue. She let out the sexiest moan she'd ever heard and Lexa moved a second finger into her, moving her mouth back up to her breasts and replacing her tongue with her thumb once again as she fucked her. 

She felt herself becoming painfully hard in her boxers and needed to release the pressure but she wanted to focus on getting Clarke off first. 

She nipped at the blonde's nipples and felt Clarke moving to meet her fingers inside her, grinding against the brunette's hand. Her walls started fluttering around her fingers and Lexa could tell she was close.

She swirled her tongue around her nipple, gently tugging on it with her teeth and she curled her fingers inside the blonde, brushing against that spongy spot inside her and she came undone on her fingers. 

Lexa helped her ride out her orgasm and once she was done and a panting mess above her, Lexa pulled out her fingers, meeting the blonde's eyes as she brought them to her mouth and giving her a taste.

\---

Clarke's chess was heaving after coming down from the edge, and she moaned as the watched Lexa bring her fingers into her mouth, getting an official taste of the blonde. 

She pulled her into a kiss, brushing her tongue into Lexa's mouth to get a taste of herself as moved ontop of her, straddling her legs. She slid her hand around Lexa's back, unclasping her bra and then down and under her boxers, gently grabbing her rock hard shaft.

She heard Lexa's breath get caught in her throat and she cursed under her breath in her native language. " _Jok_ "

Clarke teased the tip, spreading around the pre cum falling from the top and she moved her hand up and down her shaft. She had never done this before but Raven had explained this method to her, apparently it drove all her partners crazy and it seemed to be working on Lexa because she was a panting mess above her.

She released her shaft, hearing a whine of disapproval from her mate but all objection disappeared when she noticed she was yanking her boxers down. 

Clarke watched as Lexa's shaft flung out, hitting her waistline before settling in front of her. Clarke's eyes widened, wondering how that was going to fit inside of her. 

She moved down, sticking out her tongue as she teasingly ran it up the brunette's shaft and moving to take it into her mouth fully, but before she could she was stopped.

Worried she had done something wrong, she jumped back avoiding eye contact with the brunette. "I-I'm sorry, Raven said-"

Lexa quickly cut her off. "Don't apologize Nemiyon, you were doing great" she whispered, cupping Clarke's face in her hand.

"Then why'd you stop me?"

Lexa chuckled, brushing her thumb against the blonde's bottom lip. "I need to get inside of you or I'm going to explode."

Clarke let out a sign of relief and a nervous chuckle. She'd never seen this much self control in an alpha, usually the minute they get a girl's clothes off they got inside their partner but Lexa was patient, caring. She seemed to care about Clarke's needs more than her own and didn't want to hurt her.

Lexa could tell her mate was nervous so she took her hips, sliding her up her body and placing her over her shaft. "You can be on top at first and be in control."

Clarke looked at her mate with adoration and appreciation as she took her shaft, hovering over her. She moved her tip around her clit and circled it around her core, trying to make it easier for it to get inside her before finally settling and moving herself down and onto it.

She felt the painful stretch and clenched her eyes shut as she slowly lowered herself down more. Finally she reached Lexa's pelvis and sat their for a few. She knew she should start moving, for her mate's sake but she had to adjust to the size first. 

It only took about 10 seconds before Clarke started moved, bringing herself all the way and then back down quickly again, rocking her hips against Lexa.

The stretch wasn't painful at all anymore, it was the complete opposite. She moaned, sparks of pleasure raking throughout her entire body, taking her time.

She leaned down, pulling Lexa into a deep kiss.

"Lex?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Fuck me."

Clarke was on her back within an instant, so quick she would've hurt herself if Lexa hadn't been so careful. "Are you sure? After I start I won't be able to hold back."

Clarke nodded, tightening her walls around her shaft as a sign of approval. "I need you to fuck me."

That's all Lexa needed to hear, she pulled completely out of Clarke before slamming back into her, hitting deep inside her and Clarke let mewled in please, tightening her legs around her waist.

Lexa moved inside of her, fast but not too hard in risk of hurting her mate. Her wolf inside her was begging her to go harder, fuck her, claim her.

Clarke could tell Lexa was holding back a lot. "S-Stop holding back."

Lexa took the invitation, slamming into her even harder and hitting spots inside Clarke that made her see stars. 

Her nails raked down her mate's back as she moved inside, grabbing Clarke and kissing her, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth.

\---

Lexa was already started to get close and could feel her knot starting to grow. She wasn't sure if she should knot her yet, if she was on birth control or could even handle it. Lexa wanted pups with her but not just yet. 

She met Clarke's eyes. "Clarke-"

She nodded. "I know baby, it's ok. I have the implant."

"What about-"

Clarke chuckled at her uncertainty. "Knot me, fill me up with your seed. I want to bear your pups."

Still focused on getting her mate off first, she licked her thumb and Clarke moaned in approval when she realized what she was going to do. As soon as her thumb reached her clit, running a few circles around it, Clarke came undone around her. She continued pushing into her, her knot pressing against her entrance seeking entry until finally it pushed it, earning a moan and scream from her mate.

\---

She stretch of Lexa's shaft was nothing compared to the stretch of her knot, and it wasn't a bag thing. Her body erupted again, fluttering around her mate's shaft until finally she let go, slamming into Clarke one more time and reaching her release. 

Clarke felt her still as her cock twitched inside her and felt a felt a flood of warmth release inside of her, jet after jet shooting past her cervix and into her womb. She knew the implant prevented it but she couldn't help but think of pups in the moment. 

She moved Lexa's head and sucked and nipped at the part of her neck where her collar bone and neck met, begging for permission.

"Beja Clarke" Lexa begged, causing Clarke to finally sink her teeth in.

Lexa followed after, sinking her teeth into her shoulder, prolonging both or their orgasms. 

Clarke felt so full already, filled with Lexa and her cum, she felt Lexa twitch from inside her again and if it weren't for the knot tying them together, it would've been pouring out of her. 

After both coming down, they laid down, still connected and Clarke in her mate's arms. Lexa kissed her cheek than her mating mark as they laid together. 

They laid in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Lexa spoke up. "Do you regret it?"

Clarke shook her head. "Not one bit."


End file.
